Love In Custody
by LegallyNotSoBlonde
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have a new mission: they are the bodyguards of Jennifer Sheppard and her daughter Ziva David, wife and daughter of Eli David, Director of Mossad. Jenny and Ziva will fall in love with their bodyguards. Will the love win? Tiva, Jibbs.
1. Preview

**Hi People! :)**

**I'm introducing to you this new story that I had in my mind for a while. It came one day I was watching my favorite soap opera 'Amor En Custodia'. Basically, it's the name of the show, but it has a totally diferent meaning. Here is the summary.**

**Gibbs and Tony have a new mission: they are the bodyguards of Jennifer Sheppard and her daughter Ziva David, wife and daughter of Eli David, Director of Mossad. Ziva is engaged to a Mossad officer, Michael Rivkin, and just got her degree in International and Global Affairs form John F. Kennedy School of Goverment at Harvard. Jenny, daughter of the former NCIS Director, Jasper Sheppard, married Eli David at 20, but she had Ziva at 16 and her sister Talianna or Tali at 19. Tali died in a suicide bombing like Ziva said in Kill Ari 2. Ari is alive, but he's not evil, he's a doctor, working in Bethesda. What Jenny and Ziva doesn't know is that they will fall in love with their bodyguards, while Eli David is cheating on Jenny. Will the love win? **

**One of the things I want to say is that Ari in this story is not bad, he's good. He's working at Bethesda as a surgeon and he's not married. This will be a Tiva story, with a little bit of Jibbs and Kari. **

**And finally, after so much things, here's the first chapter of 'Love In Custody'.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or even the title of the fic. If I could, I'd have made a lot of things happen before, like Tiva._**

* * *

_"Ziva David speaking"_

_"Ziva?" a woman's voice asked_

_"Mom? Hi! How are you?" asked Ziva wondering why her mom was calling to her cellphone, knowing that she was in her apartment that day._

_"Ziva, someone put a bomb in my car"_

_"WHAT?", Ziva yelled "What do you mean, Mom?"_

_"I'm going to your apartment. I should be there soon. I love you, sweetheart"_

_"See you, Mom. Love you too", said Ziva hanging up and calling her brother._

Ziva David was walking around her apartment. Her mom had called her just to tell her that someone had put a bomb in her car. Ari, her brother, was comming too just to see if their mom was ok. When she heard a knock on the door she ran to the door and opened it. She saw her brother Ari, with a huge concern face. He kissed her on her cheek and asked her "Do you know something about Mom?". Ziva shook her head "No, she just called me and said that she would be here soon. That's when I called you".

Another knock on the door and this time, Ziva and Ari ran to the door. When they saw their mom, Jennifer Sheppard-David, they breathed again. Their mom was fine, but she was having a panic attack. She was shaking and tears were running down her cheeks. Ziva was trying to calm her down while Ari was making a Chamomile tea.

"Mom, please. Calm down.", Ziva said, trying to calm her, at least a bit.

"Ziva, sweetheart. You don't understand. Last week someone attaked you and now me. What's next?" said Jenny.

"Mom, please. I made some tea for you" said Ari walking to them with a steaming cup of tea. Jenny looked at him and he sighed "Mom you know will not give you bourbon in that state. If you calm down, I will think of that"

"Ari, you know in what state I am. And you know that I need a damn shot of bourbon. I NEED IT!"

Ari sighed again and asked Ziva "Where is the bourbon, Ziva?"

"In the wine cellar. Next to the Pinot Noir."

* * *

**Well, this is the preview of 'Love in Custody'. Very Soon I'll post Chapter 1. And I'm really sorry. Yesterday, when I was writing this, my laptop shut off and died, and showed what I did until that. One Word: Awful. I'm working on my dad's pc now, but is really unconftable. I'll have a new laptop very soon, so wait a little bit, please.**

**Thanks. :)**

Mini Ziva. :)


	2. Did I made myself clear?

**Hi People! :)**

**I'm back! (I love to say that, it reminds me of Sheldon of 'The Big Bang Theory' SOOO FUNNY!!)**

**And this is the second chapter of 'Love In Custody'**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or even the title of the fic. If I could, I'd have made a lot of things happen before, like Tiva._**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the headquarters, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was finally arriving to the bullpen, where Tony, Kate and McGee were working on paperwork. Then, his phone rang and picking it up he said "Gibbs. Ok, we'll be there in 5.". He looked back and saw Tony bickering with Kate about his last date. Chuckling, he walked out and slapped Tony in the back of his head.

"Boss!" whined Tony touching his neck.

"Come with me, DiNozzo. Director Vance wants to see us in his office."

Tony walked out of the bullpen, grinning like a child on christmas. "And that's why Katie, every woman that knows me thinks that I'm sexy."

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed "Only on your dreams, DiNozzo".

* * *

In MTAC, Director Leon Vance had a difficult choice to make: one, turn over the case to the FBI or two, put two of his best agents to protect Jennifer Shepard and her daughter, Ziva David-Shepard. Both had been threatened by a terrorist group. They were the wife and daughter of Mossad's Director, Eli David. Shepard was the daughter of the former NCIS' director, Jasper Shepard who had died a few years ago, he had commited suicide in unknown circumstances.

Gibbs and Tony walked in and Vance started talking. "Before I brief you two about this assignment, I want to ask you if you want to do it. If you don't want, I'll hand over the case to the FBI"

Gibbs glares at Vance and asked "When in my whole life do ya think that I haven't made the right thing, Leon?"

"I know that never has stopped you to do the right thing, Gibbs. But, at some point you must have to take a rest, Gibbs. That's why I made a choice. After this assignment your team will have a month out of the office. No cases. Vacation time. Even Miss Sciuto and Dr. Mallard. Agent Balboa's team will fill you place while you're not here."

"Well Leon, brief us. And fast."

"This is Jennifer Shepard" said Vance showing a photo of a woman with long, red hair and sparkling green eyes and white skin. _She is beautiful_, Gibbs thought.  
"I think you remember Jasper Shepard, the former NCIS director. She's his daughter. At 15, she traveled to Israel in a Student Exchange, meeting Eli David, a young Mossad trainee. At 16, she was having their first child, a girl, named Ziva" and Vance showed another photo. A young woman, with olive skin and chocolate eyes. Her hair was dark brown, and very curly hair. Her smile and he cheeks were beautiful, pink and flushed. _God, she's hot Dude, _thought Tony looking her picture.

"A few years later, their second daughter, Talianna was born. She died 4 years ago, in a suicide bombing in Tel Aviv, a few days after Eli David's nomination as Director of Mossad. He sent his two remaining children to colleges overseas. Ari, who is David's son with another woman before he got married to Mrs. Shepard, was sent to Edinburgh's School of Medicine and currently he's working at Bethesda, and Ziva, the daughter was sent to Harvard's School of Goverment. David and Shepard stood in Israel until Ziva graduated from Harvard a year ago. He went back to Israel and she stood in for a few months more. She went back to Israel, and a week ago, Ziva recieved a threathening letter when she was in her work at the Israeli Embassy here in DC. And yesterday, Mrs. Shepard was going to her daughter's apartment and she saw a strange box in her car. She called the police and they confirmed that it was a bomb. Currently, she's missing, but we think that she is at her daughter's apartment with her stepson, Ari Haswari. Gibbs, you will protect Mrs. Shepard, due to the fact that she's like you. And you, Agent DiNozzo, will protect Ms. David. Agent Todd will make permanent visits to Dr. Haswari at his apartment and in Bethesda and Agent McGee and Ms. Sciuto will make the tecnological stuff at the Lab. You can't get involved with them. Did I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, Leon" said Gibbs and Tony walking out of MTAC.

* * *

**Did you liked it? Then, if you liked it, push the button down here (the green one) and Review!**

**Thanks. :)**

Mini Ziva. :)


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

I just wanted to say some things now that I have a little bit of time:

1. I think that it won't be possible to update any of my stories (Stay With Me, UnderCover Love and Love in Custody) because I have been busy with College this semester, but when I have a chance of updating any of them, I will.  
The most possible due date for all those stories is September 15th, so all 3 of them should be updated by that day.

2. My laptop's has been a little bit weird, so I have to work from my dad's laptop, so if you see some things wrong, just PM me and tell me what's weird, wrong, etc, ok?

3. Don't freak out. I'll be back soon with a new proyect and updates (and oneshots) that you'll love in NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles.

Thanks for reading guys, any doubts just PM or review.

Love,

Mini-Ziva


	4. A phone call from Daddy

**My Dear readers! I'm back with this short chapter of 'Love in Custody' and I really want you to enjoy it, because I have left it behind, along with my other stories. But I promise that I'll post more this time. And again, excuse me, my dear readers.**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter (I think so, if it doesn't, PM please.)**

* * *

Jennifer Shepard woke up in her daughter's bedroom with a terrible headache. She ran her hands through her hair and face and looked the light, or maybe, the absence of the daylight. She got up and walked to the door, where her daughter and son were drinking tea in the kitchen, and she smiled.  
They got that habit from their father, he was a tea addict; in winter and rainy days he drank it hot, with a little bit of honey, but in summer and very hot days (almost every day back in Israel) he drank it cold, he liked with ice and sugar. But she didn't, and her daughter Talianna (or Tali for short) was like her: a coffee addict, and of course it had to be black, without sugar, and not caring if the temperature was in the upper 80's and reaching the 90's, the coffee had to be hot. That was the reason she was dead. That afternoon she went downtown, to her favorite coffee shop, to buy some coffee and hang out with some of her friends, when BAM!, a woman who had a bomb attached to her chest had detoned it and everyone around her was dead. Her daughter was between those people. Just 3 days after her husband was designated as Director of Mossad. Those people knew that Tali were their daughter, and because of that, her husband chased them around the world, just to revenge the death of their daughter, but she knew that he didn't care. He always worked late; only saw his children and her for a few hours or minutes at day. That's why when Ziva left to study in Harvard, she cried, but not for leaving her father in Israel. She cried because she was leaving all her friends and her mom. Ari was away too, but she had managed to be strong after that. Her children were leaving her, and her baby girl, her youngest daughter was dead. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey mom, are you feeling ok?" asked Ari holding a cup of tea.

"Yeah, honey. I'm better now. Has your father called?" asked Jenny. Ziva and Ari shook their heads. "No mom. You know that finally is morning in Israel." Ziva said getting up and taking a mug from the coffee machine. She gave it to her mother and sighed "And I do not think he will call soon."

"Thanks sweetheart. I feel very tired. Even if I slept like 2 or 3 hours, right? It's like 7 p.m?"

"Mom, you got here at noon, you went to sleep at 1:30 and it's 9:34. You slept 8 hours."

"What? I had a meeting with Officer Hadar at 8, and you knew that Ziva!"

"Amit called, mom. He said that you and he can have the meeting another day this week" said Ari. And then, the phone ringed and Ziva went to answer.

_"Shalom."_

_"Ziva? Are you ok?"_

_"Papa! Yes we are fine, mom is here with us. She had a bomb attached to her car and she came here this afternoon"_

_"I know Ziva. They called me from NCIS. They want to protect you, your mother and Ari. Some agents are going to you place tomorrow"_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because you know that your grandfather was the Director of NCIS. And that is linked to your mother, you and Ari. Please Ziva; may I speak with your brother?"_

_"Ken Papa, Ken. Ari come here, please."_ Ari walked in from the kitchen and took the phone.

_"Shalom"_

_"Ari. How is your mother?"_

_"She is fine, father. Just a little bit disoriented, but fine."_

_"Ari, I want you to be alert and take care of your mother and your sister. I talked with Director Vance of NCIS; three agents will be there tomorrow. Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and Todd. Please, Ari, you know that Ziva is stubborn and she will not let anybody to watch what she is doing. I trust you, son"_

_"I know, father"_

_"Shalom, Ari. Tell your mother that I will call her tomorrow."_

_"Ok. Shalom"_

"What did he say?" asked Ziva

"That the Agents will be here tomorrow, Ziva. And stop being stubborn. They are here to protect us."

Ziva scoffed. Life was unfair, and she knew that. After that, she left her mom sleeping again in her guest bedroom, and her brother in the living room. She knew that the next few weeks would be very, very stressful.

* * *

Dearest readers, I do wanna know what do you think about this fic, so review.

Also I wanna thank you all the reviews and alerts, they make me happy, so if you review I'll update sooner. :)

Mini-Ziva


End file.
